War
War War is preferably a superior element.It requires Love(650 diamonds) and Hatred(650 diamonds),in total of 1300 diamonds.Unlike Void,this is for long range ONLY.This is good for long range fighters who look for a kill without being noticed. Spells Arrow Rain User sends down arrows that fall horizontally,capable of dealing high damage. -->Arrow Rain may have a long cooldown,which is 14 seconds,but the damage is worth it.There are 6 rows of arrows that are shot in a clicked destination.It should be approx. 22 studs away.It can be controlled.Once a player is hit,they will be dragged left to right.Each arrow deals 5 ~ 15 damage.The description below shows how many arrows will be shot in case it is clicked or charged.This is a close range spell and cant be used on low grounds. ^Instant Click - 6 rows,18 arrows,dealing 90 ~ 270 damage ^Charged(0.5 seconds) - 6 rows,24 arrows,dealing 120 ~ 360 ^Charged(1 second) - 6 rows,30 arrows,dealing 150 ~ 450 damage ^Fully Charged(1.5 seconds)6 rows,36 arrows,dealing 180 ~ 540 damage. *Note : 'It may deal a lot of damage,but it is easy to dodge.This involves the slowness of the arrows and the warning signal which is similar to that of releasing an arrow from its bow. *'Tip : '''Use this spell on cliffs and inclined spaces or this spell will not work. '''Spartan Swords Shoots several swords that can be controlled once they are 12 studs away. -->With an 8 second cooldown,this spell is the fastest of all War spells.It doesn't require charging though,but each sword can deal a low amount of damage,which derives from 5 ~ 9.The amount of arrows depend on your defense.Description below shows how many arrows are shot with the following defenses. Defense No. 50 - 11 arrows(5 : 55)(9 : 99) 51 ~ 58 - 17 arrows(5 : 85)(9 : 153) 59 ~ 60 - 20 arrows(5 : 100)(9 : 180) 61 ~ 70 - 25 arrows(5 : 125)(9 : 225) 71 ~ 75 - 28 arrows(5 : 140)(9 : 252) 76 ~ 83 - 33 arrows(5 : 165)(9 : 297) 84 ~ 90 - 39 arrows(5 : 195)(9 : 351) 91 ~ 100 - 47 arrows(5 : 235)(9 : 423) Igniting Power User raises their sword,absorbing heat energy which is used to increase speed and burn nearby players. -->This is a Transformation spell with a 12 second cooldown.The caster will raise a sword which absorbs heat energy.It depends on their surroundings.If a player is on a cool place such as the Water map or a place with water on,it will not work.So better go to something else with humidity.Being near fire or going to the Fire map is recommended as it increases speed and burn damage.Speed is 6 if you are in a normal place.Twice with burn dmg.It will increase by 3 if in Fire Map.Increased by 1 more if near on fire.In total of 10 speed and 16 burn.The effects will last for 6 seconds and the cooldown is triggered while the effects are on. Mighty Warrior User wears a plate armor that reduces damage and prevents stuns,but prone to burns and hits because of low speed. -->This is a Shield spell with a 13 second cooldown.The user wears a plate armor and metal boots which reduces damage by 70% and has a 67% chance of stun prevention.But due to low speed(which was reduced by 10) and conduction,fires deal more damage if stepped on,so better stay away from those.The shield lasts for 12 seconds and cooldown triggers after the effect. Airborn Attack User summons a red dragon to spit out fire onto their enemies,burning them and dealing high damage. -->Instead of being a red dragon,expect that you're only going to summon it.The dragon is automatic,meaning,you dont have to control it.The dragon spits out fire.It doesn't have original dmg,but afterburns start at high damage,approx. 155 ~ 245.Afterburns only occur right after the last breath.The dragon can be damaged,since it has 1500 health,but it cant be stunned nor burned.It can also be healed by the caster.The dragon lasts for up to 11 seconds and the ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. *'''Tip : '''Run away AS FAST as you can.Each fire spit can stun for 0.5 seconds and doesnt stack unless you go conscious again.Once you are far away from the dragon,it will go for someone else,where its lifespan increases for 6 seconds. Trivia *Igniting Power is the only Transformation Spell that depends on the humidity of the caster's surroundings. *Arrow Rain is the only close range spell to not work on low grounds,only on high spaces and inclined planes. *Spartan Swords is the only Multi Projectile spell that depends on defense for numbers.